Worlds Uniting Jelsa
by IceHeap
Summary: its 4 years after the frozen incident. Anna and Elsa are living happily until a mysterious character comes through a portal and takes them to another world. Now Elsa must learn to trust her new companions and survive in a world that connects all the other worlds, and get over the fact that their worlds are turning into one. will Elsa learn to cope with her new responsibilities?
1. Chapter 1 The Portal

**OK, I just wanted you guys to know that this is my first story ever and please don't be afraid to point out mistakes. Enjoy!**

AT ARENDELLE

"Elsa? Where are you? Elsa? Elsa!"

"Anna, I'm right here." I answered. Anna, as always, was looking for me. Ever since we became best friends again, she hasn't left me alone for more than five minutes. She still doesn't have her old memories though…

"Elsa, what do you think about this dress? Or this one? How about this one? Or this one…"

"Anna, it's just a ball. Any dress is fine."

"I know, it's just that I want to make a good expression and I can't do that without a good dress."

"Oh Anna…"

"Kristoff! I need your help. I don't know what dress to wear!" exclaimed Anna.

"I'm sure any dress you wear will look beautiful on you." he answered, then giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Wait, where's Alex?" Anna asked mortified.

"I'm right here mommy." Alex said with wide eyes.

"My little girl! Give your mommy a hug." said Anna as she leaned down. Alex, like always, gave her a big hug.

"Ok, so Elsa, can you please help me chose a dre…"suddenly the wind started to blow uncontrollably. Alex moved closer to Anna and Kristoff, who swept her up into their arms and didn't let go. As I struggled to stay on my feet, I spotted a blue light getting bigger and bigger. Then, I saw a girl, no more than twelve years old, walk out of the portal. At least I think it was a portal. She was dressed in icy blue, wearing a dress that ended at her ankles and had a silver belt. The dress looked nothing like the dresses that we wore in Arendelle. She had platinum blond hair and blue eyes like mine. She walked up to Kristoff, Anna, and Alex. Then, she blew snow she had formed in her hand right across their faces. The fell to the floor without warning, and I froze. Were they ok? What happened to them? After all of my family was on the floor, the girl walked up to me. She was equally as tall as me. She did the same. As my eyes started to close, I saw her send some wind to pick us up and follow her. As we entered the portal, my eyes closed completely, and I was swallowed by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanation

**Yay! I'm doing my second chapter! I have also decided to put a question at the end of each chapter that you guys can answer in your own, and I might answer back. Please comment and don't be afraid to express you opinions. Also, if you guys want, I can write a chapter that explains how the other characters in this story got taken, but only if I get at least 20 reviews saying yes to this suggestion. Ok, enough spoiling! Let's go on to the story!**

My eyes flew open. As I scanned the dark room, I noticed snow in the corners and icicles in the ceiling.

Then I saw Anna.

"Anna!" I said as I crawled my way to her. I was still too weak to yell.

"Anna, wake up! Anna please! Anna wake up!"

"Elsa? What happened?" she said wearily.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." I said looking around. "Anna?" she seemed to be staring at something.

"Who are they?" she asked quietly.

I followed her gaze, then froze. There were other people in the room the same state that Anna and I were before we woke up. There was a girl with red, curly hair with a bow and arrows next to her, a boy with dark hair wearing dark clothes with red in a few spots, a girl wearing a light purple dress with the longest golden hair I had ever seen, an a boy with snow white hair and light skin wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants, his hand reaching for a staff next to him.

"I don't know." I said.

"Finally, you're awake!"

I looked around the room constantly to try and find the source of the mysterious voice. Anna did the same.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." the voice said. Then I spotted were the voce was coming from. It was the girl that had put us to sleep and taken us here. I quickly stood up and backed away. Anna just sat there, engulfed in fear.

"Who are you!? Why did you bring us here!?" I asked and yelled at the same time.

I looked into the girls eyes and saw the loneliness and sadness I had in my eyes once. As I looked closely, I saw deep scars in the girl's arms. I quickly started to raise my arms, when the girl backed away. I thought she was scared, but then realized that she had moved to reveal a picture of a small girl, no more than eight, smiling as she hugged two people that looked like her friends. She looked at me with sad eyes once more, and I looked at Anna, who nodded. I let my arms fall as a sighted in relief.

"I'm sorry I had to take you from your kingdom, but I need your help. Our worlds are coming together, and an evil is coming with it. I need you and Anna to team up with the other people in this room, including me, and fight the darkness." She finished.

I looked at her with a puzzled look in my face, then decided to ask my biggest question.

"Who are these people?"

"Yeah, who are they?" I could tell Anna wanted to know as much as I did.

Then the girl smiled and said…

"Why don't you find out who they are by them telling you?"

"How would they tell me if there all asleep?" I asked.

"Not anymore." Suddenly, she blew a cool air all around the room, an all the people woke up in a millisecond. They were all scared and frightened, and I saw their fear shine through their eyes.

The girl stood up and looked at every face in the room.

"Everyone, calm down. I am not here to hurt you."

The people looked at her with signs of attack.

The girl didn't looked frightened. Instead, she smiled as she finally introduced herself.

"My name is Skylar, and I need your help."

The girl with curly red hair grabbed her bow and arrows and quickly stood up, while the girl with golden hair moved to a corner of the room. The others just stared, dumb folded, at Skylar. Then, the boy with white hair started looking araund for his staff, until he finally found it. He quickly stood up and pointed the staff at Skylar.

"I know you are all frightened, and probably want to kill me, but just listen to me. Please." Skylar pleaded.

Everyone put their weapons down, and decided to listen to what she had to say.

"I know you want to go back, and I know you're worried for the people, or creatures you care about, but don't worry, their safe and in this building. For right now, I need you to calm down, and listen to the reason I brought you here. I know this might sound crazy, but you're all from different worlds, and those worlds, are coming together. I need your help in fighting the evil that's coming with it. Some of you have fought that evil before, while others have never heard of it. The main evil is pitch black, with Hans as a sidekick. Elsa, Anna, and Jack, you have fought this evil before, while the rest of you haven't. I'm sorry I had to take you away from you responsibilities, but this is very urgent. Oh, and since I said my name, you should say your name. All of you."

The people looked at her with interested looks, until the girl with golden hair introduced herself.

"Well, my name is Rapunzel, and I'm the princess of corona." She said.

The boy with the brown hair and dark clothes said his name also, which was Hiccup. Then the girl with red curly hair said her name was Merida. After, Anna said her name. Finally, I said my name, and we all looked at the boy with white hair, and I noticed that he had blue eyes like mine.

"Sorry, but if I tell you my name you'll think I'm lying." He said.

Skylar looked at him and said "Don't worry. If they can see you, they believe in you"

The boy looked at the ground and thought for a moment. Then he looked up and decided to say his name.

"My name is Jack Frost, I'm the spirit of winter and guardian of fun."

At first I thought he really was lying, but then I saw his serious face.

"But that's just a legend. Jack Frost isn't real." I said. His answer was the thing that surprised me most of all.

"If you can see me right now, then you believe in me."

I stayed quiet after that, until Anna snapped out of her trance.

"Wait, where's Alex and Kristoff?" she asked with a little panic in her voice.

"Oh, I forgot all about your family member and creatures. All of you, follow me."

Said Skylar opening a door that I hadn't noticed before. She went out of the room and into the hallway. We followed her and kept walking, until she stopped in front of a door. Then, she opened it. Inside was Alex, Kristoff, and a bunch of other people. There were also two horses and a… dragon? Everyone in the room were awake. Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna rushed inside to hug their family members and creatures. Jack and I stayed outside. I didn't have any family members besides Anna, Kristoff and Alex, so I basically had no reason to go inside, and it looks like jack didn't have anyone to call family. When everyone was done hugging their family members, Skylar led everyone to another door. When we went inside we were amazed. There were beautiful decorations all over the walls and tables. The room we were standing in wasn't really a room, but a hallway.

"OK, let me take you all to your rooms." Said Skylar.

"Anna, Kristoff, and Alex, you will be staying here, Merida, you will be staying in this room and your mother will be staying in this room. Hiccup, this is your room, and yes, Toothless can stay in the room with you as long as he doesn't disturb anyone else. Astrid, you'll be staying here with Stormfly, Rapunzel and Eugene, you'll be staying here, Elsa, your room is over here, and Jack, your room is right there. All of the horses will have to stay in that room over there, which is the stable room. It also has a back door. Alright, everyone set?"

Everyone was at the doorway of their room's.

"Good. Go on, their your room's."

I slowly opened the door of my room, looked inside, and stared dumbstruck. I entered in a room that was absolutely perfect. Almost everything was my favorite color, icy blue, with a comfy looking bed and a drawer. I also noticed that there was a closet in the room. There were also silver snowflakes over the bed on the wall, and the windows caught the sunshine perfectly. I opened the closet and found beautiful dresses, each one their own unique style, hanged inside. I went over to the bed and discovered that the bed frame was not made out of wood or metal, but ice, and that the snowflakes were in fact, real.

"So how do you like your room?"

I turned and saw Skylar at the door way.

"It's perfect! How did you do all this? The furniture is made out of pure ice! It's amazing!" she exclaimed.

Skylar suddenly tensed up.

"I…uh… am good at carving out things from ice."

That's when I noticed her lies. Something in her voice was off. I started to wonder how she did all the furniture in the room.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that you can spend as much time I your room as you want. All your meals will be brought to you, so you really have no reason to go outside your room. Oh, and your allowed to visit each other's room's, so you can go visit Anna if you want and she can visit you. One more thing, I want all of you to go to the living room in ten minutes so all of you can get to know each other. I'll come and get you all. Bye." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I answered while sitting in a chair reading a book. Skylar had also dedicated a drawer to books only so I could have a way to pass the time. As the door opened, I looked up and saw Anna gasping as she saw my room.

"So what do you think?" I asked as she kept staring at the beautiful decorations.

"It's absolutely perfect for you! Did you add all of the furniture?"

"No, it was all like this when I came in."

"But how? No one else has your powers! Well, maybe except Jack. I still can't believe Jack Frost is real!"

"I don't know. I asked Skylar how she did it, but she just tensed up and changed the topic."

Suddenly the door opened and Skylar came in.

"Ok girls, time to go to the living room. Here's a map of the building. I'll meet you there." She said quickly and walked out.

"Well, we should get going." Said Anna.

"I'll go in a second. Let me just put away this book and I'll be right there." I answered.

"Ok" and with that, Anna skipped out the door.

I sighted. _What would I do without Anna?_ I thought to myself. I opened the drawer and put the book away. Then I headed to the door with the map in my hand. As I closed the door, I wondered why Anna hadn't broken down so easily when I had doomed myself in less than a minute.

 **So what did you guys think? Leave your comments below and don't be afraid to express your opinions.**

 **Question: what would you have done if you had woken up in a dark room with people you didn't know? Jelsa3213 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm doing my second chapter! I have also decided to put a question at the end of each chapter that you guys can answer in your own, and I might answer back. Please comment and don't be afraid to express you opinions. Also, if you guys want, I can write a chapter that explains how the other characters in this story got taken, but only if I get at least 20 reviews saying yes to this suggestion. Ok, enough spoiling! Let's go on to the story!**

My eyes flew open. As I scanned the dark room, I noticed snow in the corners and icicles in the ceiling.

Then I saw Anna.

"Anna!" I said as I crawled my way to her. I was still too weak to yell.

"Anna, wake up! Anna please! Anna wake up!"

"Elsa? What happened?" she said wearily.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." I said looking around. "Anna?" she seemed to be staring at something.

"Who are they?" she asked quietly.

I followed her gaze, then froze. There were other people in the room the same state that Anna and I were before we woke up. There was a girl with red, curly hair with a bow and arrows next to her, a boy with dark hair wearing dark clothes with red in a few spots, a girl wearing a light purple dress with the longest golden hair I had ever seen, an a boy with snow white hair and light skin wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants, his hand reaching for a staff next to him.

"I don't know." I said.

"Finally, you're awake!"

I looked around the room constantly to try and find the source of the mysterious voice. Anna did the same.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." the voice said. Then I spotted were the voce was coming from. It was the girl that had put us to sleep and taken us here. I quickly stood up and backed away. Anna just sat there, engulfed in fear.

"Who are you!? Why did you bring us here!?" I asked and yelled at the same time.

I looked into the girls eyes and saw the loneliness and sadness I had in my eyes once. As I looked closely, I saw deep scars in the girl's arms. I quickly started to raise my arms, when the girl backed away. I thought she was scared, but then realized that she had moved to reveal a picture of a small girl, no more than eight, smiling as she hugged two people that looked like her friends. She looked at me with sad eyes once more, and I looked at Anna, who nodded. I let my arms fall as a sighted in relief.

"I'm sorry I had to take you from your kingdom, but I need your help. Our worlds are coming together, and an evil is coming with it. I need you and Anna to team up with the other people in this room, including me, and fight the darkness." She finished.

I looked at her with a puzzled look in my face, then decided to ask my biggest question.

"Who are these people?"

"Yeah, who are they?" I could tell Anna wanted to know as much as I did.

Then the girl smiled and said…

"Why don't you find out who they are by them telling you?"

"How would they tell me if there all asleep?" I asked.

"Not anymore." Suddenly, she blew a cool air all around the room, an all the people woke up in a millisecond. They were all scared and frightened, and I saw their fear shine through their eyes.

The girl stood up and looked at every face in the room.

"Everyone, calm down. I am not here to hurt you."

The people looked at her with signs of attack.

The girl didn't looked frightened. Instead, she smiled as she finally introduced herself.

"My name is Skylar, and I need your help."

The girl with curly red hair grabbed her bow and arrows and quickly stood up, while the girl with golden hair moved to a corner of the room. The others just stared, dumb folded, at Skylar. Then, the boy with white hair started looking araund for his staff, until he finally found it. He quickly stood up and pointed the staff at Skylar.

"I know you are all frightened, and probably want to kill me, but just listen to me. Please." Skylar pleaded.

Everyone put their weapons down, and decided to listen to what she had to say.

"I know you want to go back, and I know you're worried for the people, or creatures you care about, but don't worry, their safe and in this building. For right now, I need you to calm down, and listen to the reason I brought you here. I know this might sound crazy, but you're all from different worlds, and those worlds, are coming together. I need your help in fighting the evil that's coming with it. Some of you have fought that evil before, while others have never heard of it. The main evil is pitch black, with Hans as a sidekick. Elsa, Anna, and Jack, you have fought this evil before, while the rest of you haven't. I'm sorry I had to take you away from you responsibilities, but this is very urgent. Oh, and since I said my name, you should say your name. All of you."

The people looked at her with interested looks, until the girl with golden hair introduced herself.

"Well, my name is Rapunzel, and I'm the princess of corona." She said.

The boy with the brown hair and dark clothes said his name also, which was Hiccup. Then the girl with red curly hair said her name was Merida. After, Anna said her name. Finally, I said my name, and we all looked at the boy with white hair, and I noticed that he had blue eyes like mine.

"Sorry, but if I tell you my name you'll think I'm lying." He said.

Skylar looked at him and said "Don't worry. If they can see you, they believe in you"

The boy looked at the ground and thought for a moment. Then he looked up and decided to say his name.

"My name is Jack Frost, I'm the spirit of winter and guardian of fun."

At first I thought he really was lying, but then I saw his serious face.

"But that's just a legend. Jack Frost isn't real." I said. His answer was the thing that surprised me most of all.

"If you can see me right now, then you believe in me."

I stayed quiet after that, until Anna snapped out of her trance.

"Wait, where's Alex and Kristoff?" she asked with a little panic in her voice.

"Oh, I forgot all about your family member and creatures. All of you, follow me."

Said Skylar opening a door that I hadn't noticed before. She went out of the room and into the hallway. We followed her and kept walking, until she stopped in front of a door. Then, she opened it. Inside was Alex, Kristoff, and a bunch of other people. There were also two horses and a… dragon? Everyone in the room were awake. Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna rushed inside to hug their family members and creatures. Jack and I stayed outside. I didn't have any family members besides Anna, Kristoff and Alex, so I basically had no reason to go inside, and it looks like jack didn't have anyone to call family. When everyone was done hugging their family members, Skylar led everyone to another door. When we went inside we were amazed. There were beautiful decorations all over the walls and tables. The room we were standing in wasn't really a room, but a hallway.

"OK, let me take you all to your rooms." Said Skylar.

"Anna, Kristoff, and Alex, you will be staying here, Merida, you will be staying in this room and your mother will be staying in this room. Hiccup, this is your room, and yes, Toothless can stay in the room with you as long as he doesn't disturb anyone else. Astrid, you'll be staying here with Stormfly, Rapunzel and Eugene, you'll be staying here, Elsa, your room is over here, and Jack, your room is right there. All of the horses will have to stay in that room over there, which is the stable room. It also has a back door. Alright, everyone set?"

Everyone was at the doorway of their room's.

"Good. Go on, their your room's."

I slowly opened the door of my room, looked inside, and stared dumbstruck. I entered in a room that was absolutely perfect. Almost everything was my favorite color, icy blue, with a comfy looking bed and a drawer. I also noticed that there was a closet in the room. There were also silver snowflakes over the bed on the wall, and the windows caught the sunshine perfectly. I opened the closet and found beautiful dresses, each one their own unique style, hanged inside. I went over to the bed and discovered that the bed frame was not made out of wood or metal, but ice, and that the snowflakes were in fact, real.

"So how do you like your room?"

I turned and saw Skylar at the door way.

"It's perfect! How did you do all this? The furniture is made out of pure ice! It's amazing!" she exclaimed.

Skylar suddenly tensed up.

"I…uh… am good at carving out things from ice."

That's when I noticed her lies. Something in her voice was off. I started to wonder how she did all the furniture in the room.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that you can spend as much time I your room as you want. All your meals will be brought to you, so you really have no reason to go outside your room. Oh, and your allowed to visit each other's room's, so you can go visit Anna if you want and she can visit you. One more thing, I want all of you to go to the living room in ten minutes so all of you can get to know each other. I'll come and get you all. Bye." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I answered while sitting in a chair reading a book. Skylar had also dedicated a drawer to books only so I could have a way to pass the time. As the door opened, I looked up and saw Anna gasping as she saw my room.

"So what do you think?" I asked as she kept staring at the beautiful decorations.

"It's absolutely perfect for you! Did you add all of the furniture?"

"No, it was all like this when I came in."

"But how? No one else has your powers! Well, maybe except Jack. I still can't believe Jack Frost is real!"

"I don't know. I asked Skylar how she did it, but she just tensed up and changed the topic."

Suddenly the door opened and Skylar came in.

"Ok girls, time to go to the living room. Here's a map of the building. I'll meet you there." She said quickly and walked out.

"Well, we should get going." Said Anna.

"I'll go in a second. Let me just put away this book and I'll be right there." I answered.

"Ok" and with that, Anna skipped out the door.

I sighted. _What would I do without Anna?_ I thought to myself. I opened the drawer and put the book away. Then I headed to the door with the map in my hand. As I closed the door, I wondered why Anna hadn't broken down so easily when I had doomed myself in less than a minute.

 **So what did you guys think? Leave your comments below and don't be afraid to express your opinions.**

 **Question: what would you have done if you had woken up in a dark room with people you didn't know? Jelsa3213 out!**


End file.
